benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
II Przykazanie a Kościół Katolicki
II. Nie uczynisz sobie obrazu rytego ani żadnej podobizny tego, co jest na niebie w górze i co na ziemi nisko, ani z tych rzeczy, które są w wodach pod ziemią. Nie będziesz się im kłaniał ani służył. Ja jestem Pan, Bóg Twój , mocny , zawistny , karzący nieprawość ojców na synach do trzeciego i czwartego pokolenia tych , którzy mnie nienawidzą, a czyniący miłosierdzie tym tysiącom tym, którzy mnie miłują i strzegą moich przykazań . Kościół rzymsko katolicki wyłączył II przykazanie z nauczania powszechnego i zastąpił je podziałem 9-tego przykazania na dwie części żeby sprawiały wrażenie 10-ciu podstawowych przykazań. thumb|left|Augustyn z Hippony"Kiedy człowiek patrzy na obraz podczas modlitwy bądź adoracji nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu że obraz go słucha. Obrazy bardziej zwodzą nieszczęsną duszę mającą usta, uszy i stopy niż skorygują jej myślenie, ponieważ nie mówią, nie widzą, nie słyszą i nie chodzą." - Doktor Kościoła Katolickiego Święty Augustyn , 354-430 rok , komentarz do Psalmu CXV Katolicy Argumentują że stawiając religijne podobizny, nie oddają część im samym a bytą które za nimi stoją , ma to nie być rzekome zabronione przez Biblie. Jendak w taki sam sposób odpowiadali Poganie w polemikach pogańsko chrześcijańskich, którym słusznie sprzeciwił się Augustyn . " Poganie którym wydaję się że mają czystszą religię mówią: -Nie oddaje czci bałwanowi ani diabłu lecz w cielesnym wyobrażeniu uznaje symbol tego czemu powinienem oddawać cześć.- Poganie ośmielają się odpowiadać, że oni sami nie oddają czci cielesnym wizerunkom, lecz boskim siłom, które sprawują nad nimi rządy. " - Doktor Kościoła Katolickiego Święty Augustyn , 354-430 rok , Komentarz do Psalmu 113 W 2016 roku katoliczka z Baryzlii modliła się do figurki " świętego Antoniego Padewskiego " przez 3 lata . Okazało się za pośrednictwem jej rodziny że zaszła pomyłka , a figórka nie przedstawia świętego Antoniego Padewskiego , a Erlonda - Króla Elfów z Władcy Pierścieni wykreowanego przez Tolkena . "Poganie którym wydaję się że mają czystszą religię mówią: -Nie oddaje czci bałwanowi ani diabłu lecz w cielesnym wyobrażeniu uznaje symbol tego czemu powinienem oddawać cześć.- Poganie ośmielają się odpowiadać, że oni sami nie oddają czci cielesnym wizerunkom, lecz boskim siłom, które sprawują nad nimi rządy. " - Jan z Damaszku , Komentarz do Psalmu 113 "Uznano, że w kościołach nie powinno być obrazów, ażeby na ścianach nie malowano tego co się czci oraz adoruje" - Synod w Elwira , 306 rok , Kanon 36 "Jedyna dopuszczalną figurą człowieczeństwa Chrystusa jest chleb i wino w Świętej Wieczerzy . Tę, a nie żadną inną formę, ten a nie żaden inny typ wybrał On aby przedstawiały Jego wcielenie. Nakazał, aby był łamany chleb, ale nie przedstawienie w ludzkiej formie, aby w ten sposób nie mogło powstać bałwochwalstwo. Chrześcijaństwo odrzuciło pogaństwo w całości : nie tylko ofiary pogańskie, lecz także pogański kult obrazów. Mając oparcie w Piśmie Świętym i w Ojcach, ogłaszamy jednomyślnie w imię Trójcy Świętej, że każde podobieństwo wykonane z jakiegokolwiek materiału i jakiegokolwiek koloru złą sztuką malarzy powinno być odrzucone ,usunięte i wyklęte z Kościoła chrześcijańskiego " - Synod w Hiera , 754 rok thumb|left|Ireneusz z Lyonu„'Tytułują siebie jako gnostyków. Posiadają również obrazy, niektóre z nich malowane, inne utworzone z różnego rodzaju materiałów. Jednocześnie utrzymują, że podobizna Chrystusa została wykonana przez Piłata w czasie gdy Jezus żył pośród nich. Koronują te obrazy i ustawiają je obok obrazów filozofów świata, to znaczy Pitagorasa, Platona, Arystotelesa i innych. Mają też różne sposoby oddawania czci tym obrazom i robią to w ten sam sposób co poganie'” - Ireneusz z Lyonu Adversus haereses 1.25.6 "Oktawiusz: „Czy sądzicie, że jeśli nie mamy świątyń i ołtarzy, to ukrywamy przedmiot naszej czci? Jakiż wizerunek Boga wymyślę, skoro człowiek, jeśli się dobrze zastanowisz, jest Bożym wizerunkiem? Jakąż mu świątynię wzniosę, jeśli nie może Go objąć cały ten świat, który On stworzył? Jakże śmiałbym zamknąć tak wielki ogrom majestatu w jednej kapliczce, skoro ja, zajmuję obszerniejsze pomieszczenie? Czyż nie lepiej, byśmy oddawali Mu cześć umysłem i składali ofiary w naszych sercach? Czyż będę składał Bogu w ofierze bydlęta i zwierzęta, które on przecież stworzył na mój użytek. To tak jakbym Mu ze wzgardą odsyłał jego dar. Byłoby to niewdzięcznością, jako że najstosowniejszą ofiarą jest nasze dobre serce i czysty umysł i szczere intencje. Kto żyje w niewinności, ten czci Boga, kto żyje sprawiedliwie, składa Mu ofiarę, kto unika kłamstwa, ma w Bogu ostoję, a kto ustrzeże drugiego człowieka przed niebezpieczeństwem, ten wielbi Boga najbardziej. To są nasze ofiary i to są nasze nabożeństwa." - Mincjusz Feliks ,"Oktawiusz" 10.1-4; 32.1-3 Obrazobórstwo, Ikonoklastyzm "(greck.), obrazoburcy. Gdy powstał islam, nie uznający czci obrazów, cesarze bizantyńscy, chcąc usunąć różnicę, jaka powstała między islamem a katolicyzmem, na skutek rozkwitłego na wschodzie i nieraz przesadnego kultu obrazów, wystąpili ostro przeciw czci obrazów: Leon III. Izauryjczyk (714—741), Konstantyn Kopronymos (741—755) i Leon IV. Chazar (775—780), a synod w Konstantynopolu potępił oddawanie czci obrazom 754. Nastąpiły silne sprzeciwy; Irena (780—802), żona i następczyni Leona IV. przywróciła cześć obrazów, a siódmy sobór powszechny w Nicei (787) przyznał obrazom cześć religijną. Sobór w Konstantynopolu (842) zatwierdził kult obrazów i ostatecznie zakończył spory obrazoburcze. — W kościele zachodnim protestanci odrzucili wszelkie ozdabianie kościołów obrazami ." - Między Wojenna Encyklopedia Gutenberga, "Ikonoklaści" thumb|left|Epifaniusz z Salaminy"Słyszałem prócz tego, że niektórzy szemrzą przeciwko mnie — a to w związku z naszym pobytem w miejscu świętym, które nazywa się Betel, gdzie według zwyczaju kościelnego przeprowadzałem z tobą zbiórkę. Przybyłem do wsi zwanej Anablata, gdzie przechodząc ujrzałem płonącą lampkę i zapytałem, co by to było za miejsce, a gdym się dowiedział, że kościół, wstąpiłem, by się pomodlić. Otóż zauważyłem tam zasłonę wiszącą we drzwiach, farbowaną i haftowaną, noszącą obraz jakoby Chrystusa lub jakiegoś świętego, nie pamiętam dobrze, czyj to był obraz. GDY WIĘC ZOBACZYŁEM, ŻE W KOŚCIELE CHRYSTUSOWYM WBREW NAUCE PISMA ŚWIĘTEGO WISI OBRAZ CZŁOWIEKA, ZERWAŁEM GO i poradziłem stróżom tegoż miejsca, by raczej owinęli w tę materię jakiegoś ubogiego człowieka. Oni, szemrząc przeciw temu, mówili: „Jeśli chciał zrywać, sprawiedliwie było, by dał inną zasłonę zamiast tej”. Gdym to usłyszał, przyobiecałem, że dam i że zaraz zostanie przysłana. Tymczasem powstała pewna zwłoka, gdyż szukałem, by jak najlepszą posłać za tamtą zasłonę; mniemałem bowiem, że przyjdzie mi posłać z Cypru. Teraz zaś posłałem, co mogłem znaleźć, i proszę, byś kazał prezbiterowi tegoż miejsca przyjąć przez lektora zasłonę posłaną przeze mnie, a na przyszłość ZAKAŻ W KOŚCIELE CHRYSTUSOWYM WIESZAĆ TEGO RODZAJU ZASŁONY, KŁÓCĄCE SIĘ Z NASZĄ RELIGIĄ." - List 51.9 Epifaniusza z Salaminy z Cypru do Jana Jerozolimskiego, Hieronim thumb|left|Jan Kalwin„'Prawdziwy obraz Boga nie znajduje się w tym świecie; dlatego Jego chwała… jest poniżona, a Jego prawda zniekształcona przez kłamstwo, gdy kiedykolwiek stawiamy przed sobą widzialną postać…. Dlatego wymyślanie jakiegokolwiek obrazu Boga jest samo w sobie brakiem pobożności, ponieważ przez takie zniekształcenie Jego majestat jest poniżony, a sam Bóg przedstawiony jest takim, jakim nie jest'”. - Jan Kalwin Katolickia Praktyka Kultu Ikon Wiosną 1591 r., ostatniego roku jego życia na tej ziemi, św. Jan od Krzyża opowiada swemu bratu Franciszkowi takie oto wydarzenie: "W klasztorze (Segovia) mieliśmy pewien obraz z dźwigającym krzyż Chrystusem. Pewnego dnia, gdy przed nim stałem, pomyślałem, że obraz ten lepiej będzie powiesić w kościele, żeby nie tylko bracia zakonni, lecz również wszyscy, którzy przychodzą do kościoła, mogli się przed nim modlić. Wkrótce potem wprowadziłem mój pomysł w czyn. Kiedy już go przeniosłem do kościoła, poczułem, jak gdyby Pan nasz przemówił do mnie z obrazu: Bracie Janie, proś Mnie, o co zechcesz, a Ja ci to podaruję. Odpowiedziałem Mu: Panie, pragnę dla Ciebie znosić trudy i wzgardę. O to prosiłem naszego Pana. A On tak wszystko urządził, że cierpię raczej z powodu niezasłużonego uznania, jakie mi się okazuje" - Katolicka Strona Sanctus. pl " Święty Jan od krzyża : Cierpienie dla Chrystusa " , 2016 Obraz Matki Bożej z Coromoto w Wenezueli. ' 'thumb|left|Obraz Matki Bożej z CoromotoPowstanie wizerunku Matki Bożej z Guadalupe nie było jedynym tego rodzaju cudem na kontynencie amerykańskim. Dowodzą tego wyniki badań czczonego w Coromoto w Wenezueli obrazu Maryi. Tamtejsi biskupi uznali to za szczególne wezwanie do narodowej jedności. ' '''Powstanie wizerunku Matki Bożej z Guadalupe nie było jedynym tego rodzaju cudem na kontynencie amerykańskim. Dowodzą tego wyniki badań czczonego w Coromoto w Wenezueli obrazu Maryi. Tamtejsi biskupi uznali to za szczególne wezwanie do narodowej jedności. ' '''Episkopat Wenezueli poinformował o rezultatach badań nad czczonym od ponad 350 lat obrazem patronki tego kraju. Jest on związany z początkami ewangelizacji Ameryki. W 1651 lub 1652 r. Maryja miała się objawić w pobliżu założonego wówczas miasta Guanare wodzowi indiańskiego szczepu Coromoto i jego żonie. Zachęciła ich, by wraz ze współplemieńcami przyjęli chrzest z rąk hiszpańskich misjonarzy. Wielu Indian poprosiło wówczas o głoszenie im Ewangelii i chrzest. Wódz jednak chciał powrócić do puszczy w obawie utraty wolności i władzy. „Piękna Pani” objawiła mu się ponownie. Chciał do Niej strzelać z łuku, lecz ten wypadł mu z rąk. Gdy usiłował wyprowadzić Ją ze swego szałasu, zniknęła. Pozostawiła mu jednak w rękach malutki obraz o wymiarach 2,5 na 2 cm, przedstawiający Maryję z Dzieciątkiem Jezus. Wódz przyjął potem chrześcijaństwo i stał się jego szerzycielem. Obrazek przechowywany jest do dziś w ozdobnym relikwiarzu w mieście Guanare, w sanktuarium Coromoto. Czci się tam Maryję jako patronkę Wenezueli. Taki tytuł przyznał jej Pius XII, a Jan Paweł II przed 13 laty odwiedził sanktuarium. - Radio Watykańskie, cytowane również przez katolicką stronę sanctus.pl, "Matka Boża z Coromoto - Patronka Wenezueli" "W 732 r. papież św. Grzegorz III ukoronował obraz Matki Bożej szczerozłotymi koronami z diamentami. Papież Grzegorz IV w roku 838 podobną koronę ofiarował Matce Bożej w kościele św. Kaliksta w Rzymie. Od XVII w. zwyczaj ten stał się urzędowo zastrzeżony Stolicy Apostolskiej. Początkowo koronacje te były zastrzeżone jedynie w stosunku do cudownych obrazów włoskich. Wkrótce jednak rozszerzono je na cały świat. Pierwszym obrazem, który doczekał się zaszczytu papieskiej koronacji, był obraz Matki Bożej w zakrystii bazyliki św. Piotra w Rzymie (1631). W Polsce tego zaszczytu dostąpił jako pierwszy obraz Matki Bożej Łaskawej w Warszawie (1651), a następnie obraz Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej w roku 1717." - Rzymsko Katolicka Strona "brewiarz.pl", "22 sierpnia, Najświętsza Maryja Panna Królowa" Hitler 115.png Hitler 114.png Hitler 90.jpeg Hitler 41.jpg Hitler 29.jpg hitler 84.jpg Hitler 76.jpeg Kult Marji 3.jpg Kult Marji 4.jpg Kult Maji.jpg Kult Marji 2.jpg Papież całuje posąg.jpg Modlitwa do Figór.png|Modlitwa do Figór w Katolicyźmie Kult Papieża 7.jpg Kult Papieża 5.jpg Kult Papieża 8.jpg II Przykazanie.jpg Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Kult Ikon